Can't Help Falling in Love
by highwaytoheaven
Summary: Misha quiere jugar, Jensen le sigue el juego ¿A dónde los llevará la corriente?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**Can't Help Falling in Love"

**Autor:**highwaytoheaven

**Beta:**VampirezShepherd023

**Pairing:**Misha/Jensen

**Resumen: **"Es muy peligroso, Frodo, cruzar la puerta. Vas hacia el Camino, y si no cuidas tus pasos no sabes hacia donde te arrastrarán." -Bilbo Bolson No es un resumen, pero creo que viene al pie con este fic :)

watch?v=VJmfFRM76Nw algunas cosas están destinadas a ser...

Caminaba hacia su trailer, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero de Dean Winchester.

Ese había sido un buen día. Había grabado sus escenas, que no eran muchas, ese capítulo era protagonizado por Jared, y el aparecía en dos o tres escenas únicamente, contactándose telefónicamente con su hermano para darle algunos datos, o ver si podía ayudarle a descubrir cuál era el monstruo de la semana.

Iba a llegar a su trailer, e iba a ordenar y ensayar sus guiones del día siguiente, para luego descansar un poco.

Pero su plan no se llevó a cabo. Mientras se acercaba a su trailer, notó que la puerta de éste estaba entre-abierta. Supuso que había alguien allí dentro, y no se equivocó.

Entró, y se encontró con Misha, quien aún llevaba la gabardina puesta. Estaba sentado frente a su ordenador, tomando un café y comiendo unas donas con dulce de leche.

-Hola Misha- le dice, mientras deja la chaqueta sobre el sofá y se acerca estirando un brazo encima de su amigo para robarle una dona- ¿tu trailer fue ocupado por un grupo de abejas sindicalistas y tuviste que venir al mío?-

- No, es que no puedo estar lejos de mi humano favorito…- le responde sonriéndole y echándole una guiñada- Sucedió algo en mi trailer y quedó sin luz desde esta mañana. Me vine al que estaba más cerca-

- Ya, está bien, te dejaré quedarte si me compartes unas donas-

- No te he pedido permiso para quedarme- amaba molestar a Jensen. Bueno, amaba molestar a todo el mundo, pero principalmente a Jensen. Se divertía mucho teniendo conversaciones irónicas y a veces sin sentido con él, la verdad es que era un gran amigo y una gran persona también

Jensen terminó de quitarse la demás ropa de su personaje, y se puso una remera de Led Zeppelin, y una camisa a cuadritos gris y negra sobre ella.

-Sabía que saldrías a esta hora del set, y te preparé un café a ti también- le dijo Misha, señalándole el café que se encontraba al lado del monitor.

Él era así, amable, servidor, siempre pensando en los demás. Jensen creía que por eso lo habían contratado para hacer su papel, o tal vez protagonizar a un ángel lo había convertido en uno. Aunque por lo que sabía, toda su vida había sido así.

- Te agradezco mucho Misha, estoy sin comer desde el mediodía, y ya casi son las…- mira su reloj- 19:00?! –se sorprende, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en el set. Ama su trabajo y aunque no tenía mucho que grabar ese día, le gusta estar ahí al tanto de todo.- Con razón me cruje el estómago.

Toma una silla y se sienta al lado de Misha, viendo cómo este cierra unas cuantas ventanas dejando solo un texto abierto, y su Twitter.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, - le pregunta echando un vistazo al ordenador – y qué había en esas ventanas que cerraste cuando me senté?

Misha no responde. Pero si lo mira, de reojo, con diversión en su rostro, y Jensen se da cuenta de que quien está a su lado ya no es Misha Collins, es la versión encarnada de Becky Rosen.

-A ver, déjame adivinar… estabas fangirleando, seguro leías esos… como se llaman? Fanfics?

-Emm… Estaba buscándote un fanfic Destiel, para que aprendieras qué era. Encontré uno que son escenas que sucedieron pero que la serie no nos contó. Ahh, y también te dejé un collage con imágenes de fondo de escritorio, para que tengas algo mas… gráfico.- y larga una carcajada mientras lleva una dona a su boca.

De repente su expresión cambia, se endereza en su asiento, abriendo más las piernas para estar más relajado. Por eso recibe una mirada curiosa de Jensen. Éste ya lo conoce, cuando tiene algo en mente, sólo le hace falta frotarse las manos como una mosca. Es muy fácil saber cuando trama algo.

Así que Jensen esperaba cualquier cosa. Nada le sorprendía de Misha Collins, y la verdad es que eso era lo que mas le gustaba de su amigo. Esa espontaneidad, carisma, muchas veces sarcasmo, y sobre todo su buen humor.

Por eso se dispuso a escucharlo y seguirle la corriente…aunque algo le hace plantearse si hacerlo o no…

Pero cuando va a hablar Misha no lo deja.

-Bueno…es eso, o te puedo enseñar el Destiel de forma práctica… ya sabes, en cuarta dimensión- casi le susurra mientras le habla, como si le estuviera proponiendo comer la manzana prohibida (lo cual no estaba muy lejos de ser algo así), y fuera de suma importancia que nadie escuchara, salvo Jensen.

Este último se queda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Y por su mente pasa una ráfaga fugaz de cordura, diciéndole que no es buena idea seguirle la corriente a ese hombre, que parara, ¡que parara ya!

Pero al parecer esa ráfaga fue demasiado fugaz, porque no alcanzó a escucharla, o hizo caso omiso de ella. Se levanta, con la mirada de Misha fija en el camina hacia las perchas, y se coloca la chaqueta de cuero que usa el cazador. Luego se voltea hacia Misha, y camina hacia el.

-De acuerdo Cas…- la voz le sale ronca y grave. No se había dado cuenta que tenía la garganta seca. Pero si sentía su corazón latir cada vez con mas frecuencia y fuerza dentro de su pecho, como si quisiera escaparse. Relamió sus labios, que también tenía secos, viendo cómo Misha, o Cas, seguía ese acto como lo había echo en escenas de la serie- estoy dispuesto a aprender, hoy… no tengo ningún caso… es mi noche libre-

El ángel -porque ahora era Castiel-, se le notaba en cada poro de su piel, se levanta de la silla, acercándose a Dean y éste da medio paso hacía atrás. Se estaba arrepintiendo de todo eso. Y quería frenarlo. Y no porque no le gustara, todo lo contrario, toda esa situación le estaba gustando, es más, se estaba excitando, ¡con su amigo! –Esto no puede pasar- piensa- soy Jensen Ackles. Y soy un hombre totalmente heterosexual que esta felizmente casado. Eso que paso con Jared solo fue un desliz, y no se puede volver a dar-

Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba ahí, petrificado. Viendo como su amigo poseído por su personaje se acercaba a el con malas intenciones.

Quería moverse, parar eso. ¿Y si alguien entraba? ¡Diablos! Estaba mal, estaba muy mal.

Cas se acerca hasta el, hasta invadir su espacio personal. Entonces toma su rostro con ambas manos,

-Dean, caí por ti, me rebelé por ti, morí por ti... Pero no es suficiente, me falta... algo más… Y no sabía qué era. Hasta ahora…-

-¿Ah, si?- no supo cómo salieron esas palabras de su boca. Lo único que sabía era que estaba total y completamente perdido en esos ojos azules, y entre esos dedos largos y elegantes sobre su rostro…- y… que es lo que te falta?

-Tú- le responde el ángel.

Venciendo los escasos centímetros que los separan, lo besa. No es un beso profundo, de esos que te dejan sin respiración, y que preceden a algo más que besos. Sólo posa sus labios sobre los de Jensen, o Dean, la verdad es que no le importa mucho quién en ese momento. Hasta se olvida de quién es el.

A Jensen no le parece suficiente, muerde el labio inferior de Misha delicadamente, logrando que éste los abra, para poder saborearlos mejor. Subiendo los brazos que tenía a sus lados, se aferra a sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos y masajeando suavemente.

No saben cuánto tiempo están así. Y es Misha quien se separa primero, contra su propia voluntad, para poder tomar el aire que le faltaba.

Entonces Jensen lo mira. Los ojos celestes estaban más brillantes y profundos, como nunca en su vida los había visto, y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y erizarle la piel. Nota una mirada diferente en el, esa que uno pone cuando encuentra algo o alguien muy valioso, alguien que te hace felíz…

Y era exactamente eso lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, se estaban descubriendo sentimientos. Sentimientos que no sabían ni se imaginaban que sentirían el uno por el otro.

Pero algo cambia. Algo en Jensen… miedo, nervios, pánico. Cualquiera de esas tres cosas o las tres a la vez hacen que se aparte bruscamente de Misha

-Vaya que ha sido bonito eso- le dice tropezada e irónicamente

.

-Jensen…

-No, no digas nada Misha. Me voy. Necesito pensar y volver a plantar los pies en la tierra- se acerca a la puerta.

-Jensen…-insiste su compañero.

-¡Que no quiero oírte he dicho! Mierda. ¡No tuve que haberte seguido la corriente…!-

-Jensen! – Le grita, es la primera vez que oye a Misha gritarle. Y a Misha no le gusta hacerlo, pero hace falta- Por esa puerta entras al baño, no sales del trailer- En otra ocasión habría muerto de la risa con la imagen de Jensen moviéndose hacia uno y otro lado percatándose dónde estaba y hacia dónde pretendía ir. Viendo que se había equivocado de dirección.- Aparte si alguien se tiene que ir de aquí soy yo. Este es tu trailer.

Toma su móvil de la mesilla, y se retira golpeando la puerta a su paso, agresivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A veces la vida nos lleva por caminos inesperados…Pero como dicen por ahí: "Todo sucede por una razón" La malaventuranza suele ser un camino que nos termina guiando hacia donde queremos ir, por más que no lo podamos ver…_**

Se había comportado como un cretino, Lo sabía.

Pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba aterrado. Lo que le había pasado con Jared sólo había sido un subidón de alcohol y hormonas, nada más. Habían jugado un poco y después se hicieron los desmemoriados echándole la culpa al alcohol. Siguieron con su amistad intachable, como si nada hubiera pasado

Por eso pensó que también podía jugar un poco con Misha, y después hacerse los desentendidos.

Y no fue así. No contaba con que le fuera a gustar tanto. Ni creía que se sentiría así, tan bien, tan lleno, tan completo. Como nunca antes se había sentido. Ni Danneel, ni ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho sentir de la forma que se sintió con Misha Collins… Rayos!...

¿Ahora cómo se lo sacaría de la cabeza? Ese sabor, esos labios tan carnosos, sedientos de besos. El nunca creyó que fuese alguna vez el afortunado de sacarle ese tipo de sed a su compañero, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza…

Vale, si se le había cruzado, cada vez que filmaban esas malditas escenas con doble sentido en las que Dean y el ángel virgen se miraban, tan cerca, que hasta podrían escucharse el pensamiento.

Fue esa vez en particular, la escena en la que Castiel y Uriel planean destruir la ciudad, en la que Castiel se le acerco, y mientras se miraban, Dean lamía sus labios resecos. El ángel miraba el camino recorrido por esa lengua. De repente Jensen tuvo el deseo de que no fuera su lengua, sino la de Misha cumpliendo esa función. Pero ni bien tomó consciencia de lo que estaba pensando, lucho por sacarse de su mente, la imagen de Misha acercándose, y besándolo.

Estaba jodido…

…

Misha no se encontraba mejor que el.

Cuando salió del trailer de Jensen estaba furioso ¿Acaso no lo pudo haber tratado mejor? ¿Quién carajos se creía que era él?

Ese enojo lo hizo olvidarse por momentos lo que había sucedido antes. Diablos, le había gustado tanto, que si Jensen no hubiera caído a Tierra habrían seguido, y quién sabe qué estarían haciendo en ese momento… Pensar eso le dio escalofríos de placer…

Pero ¿por qué? Tantos años de amistad, y recién ahora les pasaba esto. ¿Cupido existía y los acababa de flechar? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar sus vidas de esa manera?.. .

Así estuvo durante horas. En ese ciclo constante de pensamientos. Caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular, sólo consciente de que ponía un pie delante del otro, una y otra vez…

Se había puesto una gorra de visera, negra; un jean oscuro y desgastado en las rodillas; con una campera negra, y unas gafas de sol oscuras y grandes. De forma que estaba irreconocible. Así no correría el riesgo de que alguna fan loca intentara secuestrarlo y violarlo (muchas lo harían a la primera oportunidad)

…Hundido como estaba en sí mismo, no se percató que, detrás de él se acercaba un hombre caminando… Hasta que sintió unos pasos. Se asomó mirando de reojo sobre su hombro, y logro ver a una persona. Vestía ropa oscura, y su rostro estaba cubierto con la capucha de su campera, de no muy buena calidad.

"Oh, excelente" piensa con ironía. "Sólo falta que resulte ser un asaltante, y mi día está perfectamente hecho". Siente al extraño acelerar su paso, y nota que quiere acercarse a el. Su pulso comienza a acelerarse, las pupilas se le dilatan, y se le agita la respiración. Asustado, tantea con su mano en el bolsillo de la campera, en busca de algo con qué defenderse; y lo encuentra, algo que reconoce al instante como el arma de juguete que West, su hijo, lleva a todos lados…

Cuando siente que el individuo esta lo suficientemente cerca, a menos de un metros a su espalda. Misha da un giro de 180º sobre sí, quedando de frente al presunto asaltante. Desenfunda su arma de juguete en menos de un segundo…

-Estoy armado!- exclama, nervioso. Lo cierto es que si fuera un arma de verdad, y si hubiese disparado, habría logrado matar algún ave que anduviera volando, por la forma en la que le temblaban las manos- No te acerques o disparo!

Entonces lo siente. Un sonido particular.

Voltea la cabeza y lo ve. Un auto policial."Gracias Dios, era hora que me hicieras una a favor" piensa…

Pero lo que sucede a continuación lo desconcierta. Y hace que maldiga su suerte y todo lo que camina sobre la Tierra. El auto policial estaciona. Los policías bajan, pero no se acercan. Desenfundan sus armas y se quedan detrás del auto, apuntándole.

-Señor!- Los oye gritar- Baje el arma lentamente al piso, y deje ambas manos donde las veamos!

¿Qué? Pero si el era la victima! Mirando hacia el frente, observó que el extraño se había sacado la capucha, y que era, en realidad, una extraña...

-Señor- y otra vez señor. Las pelotas! Odiaba que lo llamaran así. Esta vez había sido la chica la que habló- Yo sólo quería entregarle el celular que se le había caído dos calles atrás.- Le dice, tendiéndole el aparato que Misha reconoce como suyo. La pobre chica estaba totalmente asustada y nerviosa; estaba temblando, y se le caían las lágrimas a la pobre…Y el.. El estaba meado por un tiranosaurio rex ese día, eso no podía estar pasándole…

Se ríe, fue lo único que supo hacer en ese momento. Pero lo que iba a lograr de esa forma era un tiro en la frente de parte de los policías, porque no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía el arma en sus manos. La baja lentamente hasta dejarla en el suelo. Y luego se vuelve a enderezar, notando a los policías acercándose a el a paso acelerado.

Uno de ellos lo toma bruscamente, uniendo ambos brazos en su espalda, y lo esposa.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra- Recita el policía mientras lo empuja llevándolo al patrullero. El otro policía quedó con la chica, consolándola mientras esta lloraba peor que él en "The French Mistake"

-Tiene derecho…

-… a un abogado. Si no tiene, el Estado le concederá uno.

-Exacto. Buen chico- le contesta el policía palmeándole la cabeza y riendo- ahora métete ya en el auto que tengo cosas más importantes que atender.

Misha se rindió, sospechaba que si trataba de aclarar el malentendido sería peor, y la embarraría aún más. Obedeció y se metió en el auto.

De pronto recuerda algo… Ese día era su cumpleaños! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de algo así? Y por qué nadie lo había saludado en el set? Eso lo enojó y entristeció aún más, si es que era posible; nada podía haber sido peor…

Respira profundamente, ahogando un nudo en su garganta y las ganas que tenía de golpear algo, o alguien…

…

La noche anterior…

-Jeremy, tu y tus ocurrencias, ¿estás seguro? Porque yo creo que nos va a matar si le hacemos eso, es muy cruel.

-No Jared, es una idea excelente. Yo creo que lo tenemos que hacer, y al final del día lo recogemos todos juntos en la comisaría y le cantamos el felíz cumpleaños. Quiero verlo llorar de la emoción y la desesperación…- Jeremy se frotaba las manos emocionado por su gran plan.

-Pero es muy extremo- le responde Jared, preocupado.

-Jared, Misha no es una nena, va a ser divertido verlo sufrir un poco-

Esta vez quien habla es Jim. Estaban en una "reunión para charlar cosas relevantes del show", A la que sabían que Misha no podría quedarse, y por eso lo invitaron, para que no sospechara. Pero no contaban con que Jensen tampoco pudiera asistir. Así que cuando terminaron de trazar el plan, Jared llamó a Jensen, y le pidió que no saludara a Misha por su cumpleaños al otro día. No le había explicado el por qué, pero Jensen decidió obedecer…

-Vale, si Misha decide hacer una masacre mañana por la tarde, yo le diré que no tuve nada que ver.


End file.
